A host of vacuum electronic applications require electron beams having high brightness, high peak- and average-currents, low transverse and/or longitudinal emittances, prompt response times, and long shelf and operational lifetimes for maximum performance. Satisfying these divergent target parameters is a challenge that motivates development and optimization of new photoemissive materials, with particular emphasis on materials with controllable emission properties.